Rivalry & Revenge
by Jayden Strife
Summary: The characters don't have magical powers. Eriol, Syaoran and the new guy, Daren, join the national soccer team. But what happens when a new player with talent enters?
1. The Article

Disclaimer:I do not own CCS. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this right now.  
  
RIVALRY & REVENGE  
Chapter 1-The Article  
  
  
"Syaoran!" A loud voice yelled loudly behind me. Turning around, I saw my best  
  
friend/worst enemy calling me.  
  
"What is it, Hiiragizawa?" I yelled loud enough for him to hear about 50 feet away.  
  
His first name is Eriol, but I'm not on first name basis with him yet.  
  
"Hey, come check this out," he said. I raised my eyebrows in confusion as he hurried over to  
  
talk. He took his backpack off his shoulder and opened it to reveal his school books and   
  
such.  
  
"What do you want, Hiiragizawa?" I asked, my amber eyes flashing in impatience. Most people  
  
would flich from a look that I could give but if Eriol flinched, I didn't notice. Instead,   
  
his blue eyes shone with excitement. He knelt down by his backpack and began rummaging   
  
through it quickly. Scraps of paper and broken pencils went flying though the air as Eriol  
  
kept looking for something. Within a minute or so, he pulled out what looked like a scrap   
  
of paper. Unlike the rest, of Eriol's junk, this paper was not ripped or broken or whatever.  
  
He handed the paper to me and I realized it was really a newspaper article. I started   
  
reading it and I finished wthin 2 minutes as the article was rather short. My frown changed  
  
into a gigantic smile which happened very rarely. I couldn't believe my eyes. The article   
  
went like this:  
  
TO ALL SOCCER PLAYERS!  
  
The Japan International team just lost 2 players to an injury. The injury was bad enough for  
  
the players to call it quits. Now, the team is hiring 2 new players! To enter, you need to   
  
fullfil the following requirements:  
  
* Be over 18 years old.  
  
* Need to be in prime physical and mental condition.  
  
* Need to have great playing skills.  
  
If you fullfil all of those requirements, you stand a chance of getting into the team!   
  
Please come to Watana Stadium on the 4th of December. There will be a 3-day long tryout and   
  
the 2 fastest and strongest players will be signed up by the team immediately! The paycheck  
  
is 20 million yen per month. This is a great opportunity for great players to pursue a  
  
proffesional career! We will be waiting for you!  
  
Good Luck,  
  
Joden Medenasa  
  
Manager  
  
"E-Eriol? Is this some kinda joke?" I asked weakly, playing that it wasn't.  
  
"No, it's not a joke. I'm definitely entering!" he exclaimed, shaking with   
  
anticipation. A gust of strong wind blew, ruffling my light brown hair and Eriol's   
  
purply-blue mess.  
  
"So am I. It was my dream ever since I saw a soccer ball," I said.  
  
"First, we gotta make sure we fulfill the requirements. We're both 19, so the age  
  
limit is no problem. We can both run for over 2 hours without tiring so the two 45-minute   
  
halves is no problem either. And we definitely got the skill needed. We should have   
  
absolutely no problem getting in," Eriol's voice said distantly. I was in my own world. I  
  
could amost see myself in that white and red uniform, kicking shot after shot into the   
  
enemy's goal. I must have really looked spaced out because Eriol gave me a hard push,   
  
snapping me out of my fantasy.  
  
"Look, man, even though we probably have the highest change of getting in, the   
  
tryout is a week away. We have to keep practicing, so we don't get rusty when it counts. 3   
  
hours a day should keep us from that. We better not mess this chance up...I've always wanted  
  
to play in the leagues...and the 240 million yen per year sounds good," Eriol said   
  
dreamily. I knew he was right.  
  
"Yeah...I suppose we should go now," I sighed.  
  
A few minutes later we were on the college sports complex. The soccer field, which   
  
was in the back, next to the tennis courts, was unusually packed with hundreds of people   
  
practicing moves and learning new ones. As I looked on, I didn't see any real challenge  
  
except for one guy. I figured that these were the people who saw the article before Eriol   
  
and me. I found a free soccer ball in seconds and looked at the guy who I thought could be a   
  
challenge. After a few seconds, I realized who he was. He was one of my close friends. His  
  
name was Daren. I just didn't recognize him in a soccer uniform. Honestly, I never knew   
  
that he could play. He was very good, but probably not better then Eriol or me. I walked up   
  
to Daren and started talking.  
  
"Sup Daren," I said to him.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran! Have you seen the article or are you just here practicing as usual?"   
  
He asked.  
"Actually, both. I figured I would have to practice tougher to beat the new people.  
  
I never knew you could play,"  
  
"Neither did I," he laughed. "I just picked up the soccer ball and I felt like I   
  
could be good with it. Within a few hours, i'm doing all kinds of neat stuff with it. So   
  
anyway, why are you practicing extra? Not like you need to. You and Eriol are definitely the  
  
best in the school if not in the whole town of Tomoeda," Daren said smiling, but there was   
  
a tone of bitterness in his voice and his dark blue eyes were focused on the ground.  
  
"That's not true! You stand as good a chance as any of us. I seen you with that   
  
ball. You are something special to be able to handle it like that on your first day of   
  
playing with one."  
  
"I don't think it's all that special...I just don't find it hard."  
  
"Maybe you'd like to hang with Eriol and me? Practice a bit?" I offered.  
  
"Hell, why not. Thanks, Syaoran."  
  
"No problem. You are good so you deserve to spar with us. I think you should be able  
  
to keep up."  
  
"We'll see. Thanks again, Syaoran. You're a good friend," Daren said. That touched   
  
me somewhat. No one ever said that before. I blinked and nodded.   
  
"Come on, Eriol's that way," I pointed to the right and ran with Daren at my heels.  
  
That's how it all began. 


	2. Who's In? Who's Out?

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. If I did, I wouldn't be typing this right now.  
  
RIVALRY & REVENGE  
  
Chapter 1-Who's In? Who's Out?  
  
  
"Hey Daren! Wait up!" Eriol yelled. Daren's tall frame stopped and turned around. His long,  
  
dark blue hair blew into his eyes until a small gust of wind blew it back out.  
  
"Yeah, Eriol? You comin to practice?" he asked. Eriol nodded.  
  
"Yeah. We have to be great today. Tomorrow are the tryouts," Eriol said, his voice   
  
cracking from excitement. Daren smiled, his eyes flashing lightning, figuratively speaking.  
  
"I know. Any idea where Syaoran is?" Daren asked.  
  
"Hmmm... He wouldn't miss practice for the world. He's probably there already."  
  
"You're right. Let's hurry up then."  
  
They found me on the field 2 minutes later.  
  
"Hey guys!" I called as soon as I noticed them.  
  
"What gives, man? We were supposed to meet you by Galaxy!" Daren said, annoyed. By   
  
the way, Galaxy is a major hangout for high school and college kids. It's really a cafe but   
  
the owners turned it into a more bar-like hangout. It's between the Wertona College where   
  
Eriol, Daren and I go and Tomoeda High, a block away from each.  
  
"Sorry guys. I came early so I decided to get started," I explained.  
  
"Well, next tome call and tell us. I DO have a cell, u know," Daren bragged.  
  
"Alright, I'm sorry. Now lets practice. The tryouts are tomorrow," I said.  
  
We started practice and the 3 hours were done before we were tired properly. It was   
  
getting dark, however, so we had to call it quits.  
  
"Finally done," I said.  
  
"Yeah...well, good luck to both of you tomorrow," Eriol said sincerely. All of us   
  
wanted to make it. But, we knew only 2 of us would. How we knew that we were the best? I   
  
don't know. We just were.  
  
"Look, whichever one of us doesn't make it tomorrow, no hard feelings, OK? We all   
  
did our best and we will be friends no matter what," Daren said. Eriol nodded but I didn't.   
  
In my stone heart, I knew I had to make it no matter the cost. Whether I had to sacrifice my  
  
friends to get where I wanted it was all right. To tell you the truth, my definition of a   
  
friend somewhat differed from the actual meaning. I thought of a friend as a way to get   
  
where I wanted in the end.  
  
The next day, we agreed to meet at Galaxy. It was about 1 in the afternoon and I was   
  
nervous beyond belief. I spent all the time from when I woke up looking at the wall and   
  
saving up my strength. Soon I was tired of looking at the wall and decided to go to Galaxy.  
  
As soon as I reached it, I ordered myself a cup of coffee, although I should've   
  
ordered a keg instead. I just kept drinking more and more until I felt that if I drink 1   
  
more sip, I would flood Tomoeda in coffee.  
  
Daren arrived half an hour after me. As impossible as it seems he was even more   
  
nervous then I was. We said our hello's but we went solo at each corner, each doing our own   
  
thing. I hoped my nervousness would go away when I got on the field.  
  
Another half-hour later, Eriol came. Unlike Daren and me, he was calm as an ocean in good   
  
weather. In fact, I've never seen him anything other then calm, excluding excited. Daren and   
  
Eriol drank some coffee and offered me some, but I just shook my head. I wasn't afraid of   
  
flooding Tomoeda now, I was worried about just blowing up. By the time it was 3 we left the   
  
cafe and went to the Stadium.  
  
By 4, we reached it. The tryouts were already underway. We took our places in line according  
  
to our last names and Daren was 5th. His last name was Acando. Eriol was a 100 or so people  
  
after Daren and I was about 50 after Eriol.  
  
Time went excruciatingly slow. The whole trout consisted of 2 parts. Your ability to shoot a  
  
goal at a high speed about 30-40 feet away from the goal and showing off your moves. I have  
  
to admit, Daren was pure amazing. He was surely the best in his group of 50.  
  
About 3-4 hours later, it was Eriol's turn. He also did amazingly well. At the end, he   
  
closed his technique part of the program with something he called "Eriol Ball". It involved   
  
him kicking the ball up on his heel over his head, and when it came down, kicking it across   
  
the whole field. He performed the move flawlessly and got a standing ovation from all the   
  
players and the coach of the International Japan team.  
  
2 hours later, it was finally my turn. It was dark now, but the stadium lights lit the field  
  
up better then the sun. Despite my obvious nervousness, I performed surprisingly well if I   
  
do say so myself. I performed my whole part without a single mistake and even I was   
  
astounded at my speed.. I figured I would make it in the team for sure.  
  
The coach told us to come back tomorrow for the results. All 3 of us left feeling happy and  
  
lousy at the same time. I should say, 2 of us. I didn't feel lousy. However, I did figure   
  
how I would feel if I didn't make it. I shuddered. I knew we were all good, but 1 of us   
  
would be taken out.  
  
"Well, it's been fun. See you tomorrow, guys," Eriol said. We nodded and went off in   
  
different directions to our houses.  
  
I tried to sleep but I didn't go to sleep until the time I usually wake up. My nervousness  
  
kept me up all night. In the end, I caught 2 hours of sleep but it was enough.  
  
The next day I rushed to the stadium. I saw the posted results on the wall. I ran over to   
  
see the posting, but I bumped into Daren. Eriol was right beside him.  
  
"OK, let's see who made it!" I cried and rushed over to the posting. Eriol and Daren were   
  
right behind me. At the very top, I saw the words "NUMBER 1" In large, bold letters. Right   
  
next to it was written "ERIOL HIIRAGIZAWA".  
  
"Congratulations, Eriol!" I patted him on the head. He looked like he was in heaven. He   
  
jumped up and down screaming "YEAH!!! I MADE IT! BECAUSE YOU SUCK, AND YOU, AND YOU, AND YOU  
  
AND YOU!" Eriol was now an official star.  
  
All the other numbers were blank. They haven't posted them yet.  
  
"Hello guys," a voice said. I turned around to see the coach of the soccer team. "I got the  
  
results right here."  
  
"Tell us who made second!" I yelled. The coach nodded.  
  
"The person who made 2nd place is..."  
  
AN-Sorry to leave a cliffhanger! Please R&R. I need reviews to write. 


End file.
